The Phone Call
by KatrinaSimpson
Summary: Cho's in China and she gets a phone call from ... who? Read to find out! R&R!


The Phone Call

The Phone Call

By Katrina Simpson

Disclaimer: **None** of these **great** characters belong to me … they **all** belong to the wizard of magic, J.K Rowling (**except** the plot and **some** of the characters.) I **ask** that you **imagine** Cho and Harry in the **same** year … if I get any **stupid** reviews saying things like, "Cho and Harry **aren't** in the **same** year, dumbass!" I … well, I **don't** know yet. Any **other** criticism is **welcome**, thank you. I **know** this is **really** short, but it's my **only** way to remain **active** on **FanFiction.Net**, k?

Now, **enjoy**!

** **

It was a Sunday morning. I was in Shanghai, China, my hometown and country. The sweet blossom smell wafted towards the central Pagoda and I felt a warm breeze through my nightgown. My mother climbed out of our apartment to the local shrine for her daily worshipping.

"Want to come along?" she asked me, hoping that one day I would finally say 'yes' with enthusiasm.

I shook my head and fell back to sleep, just to be awakened by my little sister, Tzu-Hsuan.

"Cho!" she yelled. "Get up or you'll be late for your birthday party!"

I sat dead straight on the bedspread. Birthday? What birthday was she talking about? I felt a tingle of excitement run through my back.

I rushed downstairs and saw a mountain of presents just waiting to be stripped of their wrapping paper.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, feeling my forehead.

The curtains were, for some odd reason, drawn, which made the room appear dark and lonely. I settled at the table, still gaping with awe at the gifts wrapped mostly in blue, my favourite colour.

"Surprise!"

All of the neighbours, parents and siblings, shopkeepers, aunties and uncles, some of my Hogwarts friends and even my grandparents (with some difficulty) leaped from their hiding places to greet me. My dad waved his wand and a beautiful birthday cake (covered with blue and pink icing) floated and clumped itself gently on the table.

"Happy Birthday Cho!" everyone screamed.

I blushed a bright scarlet and soon they were all singing to me. 

After, I blew out the candles and everyone cheered. 

As for presents, the highlights were a new wand, an owl, a tabby cat, a curse book, and the best present of all from my grandparents (combined) was an invisibility cloak. I gasped as the silvery material fell from the paper to my hands. I couldn't stop stammering my thanks to everyone, especially to Tzu-Hsuan, whose idea it was to have a party in the first place.

That night, after the party, everyone in my house, except me, went for a walk to the park. I was tired from the day, so I asked to stay home instead.

"Sure," replied my mom. "After all, it is your birthday."

I smiled. So, I settled down into a chair to watch TV.

That's when the phone rang.

I answered it and said, "Hello."

"Hello Cho."

I shiver went down my spine.

"May I know who's calling?"

A pause.

"It is your niceties that makes me like you so much, Cho."

A hot surge of anger filled me.

"Harry?"

A pause.

"Yeah, it's me."

A huge pause from my side.

Then, "I hate you, Harry. You fool, trying to ring me up in China, while I was relaxing. On my birthday too, you moron!"

A pause.

"I-I just wanted to wish you, Cho."

I felt kinda sad.

"But, you must understand, that I don't love you," I replied

He had loved me since we first met on the Hogwarts train. I only wanted to be friends but he wanted more.

"Why not? Nearly every girl wants me to like them, and I like you."

"But I'm not like them. I don't want to be famous, I just like Cedric."

A pause.

"Why would you be famous?" Harry stated.

"If I liked you enough to be your girlfriend, I would be famous. Headline of the next _Daily Prophet_, I expect. But I don't want that. I just want a simple guy."

There was an awkward silence after I said that. But the statement was from my heart.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"You don't know how it's like to love someone so much and then have them reject you," Harry muttered.

"That's right, I don't know. But, you wouldn't like it if I just said yes to make you happy but really not want to go out with you, right?"

Silence.

"I s'pose so, Cho."

Silence. I kinda had feelings for him (they started to develop just then) but I couldn't say it just then, he'd be upset that I had put him through all of the above. So I had to be discreet and make the move at exactly the right time so as not to hurt him … too much.

"Well, Cho, I love you."

That was it!

"I love you, too, Harry."

A very long silence.

"What did you say?" he replied.

"I said, "I love you, too, Harry."

"That's great, Cho."

I hope you liked it! Please review this and rate it out of ten at the end of the review and don't forget to comment!


End file.
